New Struggles
by TVDFanatic93
Summary: My view on a possible season 5 storyline. How will the residents of Mystics Falls react when they see Jeremy again? Will Silas ruin any lives? Is Stefan Okay?
1. Chapter 1

_***Do not read if not up to date with The Vampire Diaries Season 4 finale. This is how I'd like season 5 to go. There are no set characters, just the whole cast.***_

***STEFAN*:**

''So you're one of them too?" I asked confused.

"Not exactly" He said, and when I looked at his face again, it was like looking in the mirror. "Hello my shadow-self. Do you know what it feels like to starve for 2000 years?"

ME? I was his DOPPELGÄNGER? How was this possible? Before I got time to process this new information, he stabbed me. The pain was uncontrollable for a minute. How could I have lived this long, to die like this? This wasn't how I was supposed to go. I looked into his eyes, and still, somehow, there was a difference between him and i. By just looking at him, I could tell he was an imposter. That was my only hope now. That someone back home would notice this too.

While I was weak, he threw me into the safe and locked it. I tried my best to prevent him from getting it closed but I wasn't strong enough. A 165 year old wounded vampire against a 2000 year old one was obviously going to end badly.

Before I knew it, I could feel myself being thrown into the air. Then within seconds, I could feel the friction of the safe hitting something. Water. The safe was filling with the stuff and I had no way out. Nothing I could do. The door would open. I began panicking. Banging at the door, but it was no use. It wasn't going to work. _This is it_, I thought to myself. _I__'__m a goner_.

My life flashed before my eyes, my days in 1864 with Damon, my father and Katherine. How simple life was back then. Barely a worry. Then, I saw my time with Lexi, how she helped me through my ripper stages, she was my rock. And finally, I saw Elena. My one true love that chose my brother over myself. **I was heartbroken**. It was then that I realised that I was ready to die. My life was hell now. Death seemed like the easier option. So I opted for that.

****SILAS****

Now, all I had to do was wait. I got rid of my beloved doppelgänger at last. For now, though, I had to continue Stefan's life, as if nothing happened. As if he dumped me. I considered taking the truck, but I had no idea how to drive the blasted thing, so instead, I walked back to Mystic Falls. I didn't like it here, but I had to do this. For now, I'd tell them that I was leaving town.

On my way back to Mystic Falls, I heard someone shouting 'Stefan'. At first I paid no attention to it, then I realised that my shadow self was Stefan. I stopped and glanced around. It was that blonde Barbie that Stefan befriended.

"Hey…. What's up Caroline?" Luckily, I had memorised all their names. Since mystic falls was a small place, I didn't have many names to remember.

"I can't find Bonnie. She put the veil up last night and she hasn't returned. It's not like her."

"Oh, she was acting a bit strange yesterday too, wasn't she?" I had to think of something, I didn't know exactly what was going on, but I knew that it was Bonnie's last day alive, so she had to be acting unusual I thought.

"Yeah, let's go to where she put the veil down, maybe she might still be there."

"No, i… I am, have to go and do something first. Sorry Caroline."

"No, Stefan! You have to help me find her. She is my best friend! Nothing will happen, Silas is gone, and we are all fine! Whatever you have to do can wait. COME ON!" She begged.

I grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against a tree. "NO CAROLINE. I can't. I have more important things to do than find your witch friend." I then realised what I had just said. This wasn't Stefan. Stefan helped whatever way he could. "Sorry, Car. I'm a bit stressed out since Elena chose Damon over me tonight."

"I know. I'm sorry. And it's fine. Just please come with me, I'll try to help you afterwards then Stefan."

"Ok Car." I gave an unconvincing smile. She may be pretty, but she is so damn annoying that I wish I could rip the head off her.

We searched the area for Bonnie but she was nowhere to be found. Not a trace of her. Suddenly, we heard a movement, like someone was walking toward us. But Bonnie was dead, I knew that, so who was coming toward us? Caroline stepped back closer to me, she hugged into me as we walked very carefully closer.

Then, the male figure came into view.

"JEREMY?" screamed Caroline. "How are you still here?!" She ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. Then she pulled back for a moment. "Wait, how do I know you're not Silas?"

"I'm not. Silas is dead, isn't he?"

"Yes, Caroline. Silas is dead. I buried him myself. If he were alive, that would mean Bonnie would be dead now" I smirked looking over toward young Gilbert.

"Okay, fine! Where's Bonnie?" She asked again.

"Before Bonnie put the veil up, she did a spell to bring me back. She told me this after she done it. She's, um… she's away to her mom's house for the summer. Her mom rang and needed her there for a while." He explained cautiously. I knew he was lying. That little witch was dead. And I wanted to shout it out, but I couldn't. I was 'Stefan'.

"Look, guys I gotta go. Keep in touch, right!" I said. I was convincing.

"Why where are you going Stefan?" Caroline asked, concerned. "You're acting so weird since you dumped Silas."

"Sorry. It's the Damon-Elena thing. I'm going off to New York for a bit. I need some alone time to get my shit together."

"Okay. Keep in touch Stefan. I'll miss you." Caroline finished. I turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Elena:

"Where has Stefan gotten too? Didn't he leave last night to bury Silas? It's 12 midday now." I said to Damon. We had spent our first night together in a long time. This time, however, I knew our love was real. Damon was my true love. I have always love Stefan, but it was a different kind of love. My love with Damon consumed me. We had our moments of passion and I loved him very much.

"I don't know, El. Now that you mention it, he has been gone quite long. I'll call him now to find out." I dialled Stefan number but all I got was a message from the network server telling me his phone was off. "That's weird. His phone is off. He never has his phone off."

Just as Damon and I got to the living room, ready to search for Stefan, he entered the house. "Stefan! Where have you been? We were worried."

"Yeah, like you really cared where I was. You two were too busy in the bedroom, like the Sire bond days." He snapped back.

"Come on, brother, that's no way to talk to a lady." Damon half smiled.

"Like you have much experience treating a women well, don't you Damon. You remember how you treated my best friend Lexi? Then killing her? I'm going to New York. I can't stick around watching my brother canoodling with my ex. I'm sick of thinks not working out with me. And do me a favour Damon, don't follow me this time. Following me to Mystic Falls was enough to ruin my life." He said it with such hate and angst. Were his emotions off? We had to intervene.

He left to go into his bedroom to collect his stuff. I swiftly grabbed Damon and took my phone out and wrote _"I think Stefan has his emotions off. This isn't like him, we have to do something."_

Damon grabbed the phone at his vampire speed and replied quickly: _"I agree. I have a vervain shot in my bedroom. Go and distract him for a minute."_

I dropped my coat and walked into Stefan's room to see him packing. "Stefan, please stay. I need you in my life. I know this is selfish of me to ask you since I chose Damon, but you are my best friend." I went and put my hand on his.

He flinched. As if for some reason he didn't care how I feel. "Elena, I DON'T want you in my life anymore. For the last year I've felt nothing but pain with you. Frequently letting me down over again. But now, I don't care about you or Damon or Mystic falls anymore-" Before he got a chance to finish Damon vervained him, and he fell to the ground. I grinned lovingly at Damon. He always knew what to do.

Suddenly, Stefan began to get up again. How could he get up so quickly? Something wasn't right.

"Nice try, brother." Stefan raged, and pinned him to the wall. "Trying to get me to stay are we?"

"Stop, Stefan, have you been drinking the human stuff again?" Damon choked, finding it hard to catch his breath.

Then, when I noticed what was in Stefan's hand I panicked. He had a stake. "Don't -" I began to say before the door slammed open.

JEREMY? Wasn't the veil back up again?!

"SILAS STOP IT, WHERE'S STEFAN? What did you do with him?" Jeremy demanded.

Silas? What? How? I didn't understand. I noticed that something was wrong but I never expected this.

"Hello little Gilbert. Welcome back from the dead. Young Bennett sacrificed a lot for you. She'll be missed. As for me, I'll be off." He swiftly sped out of the room before anyone could question him.

"Jeremy? How are you here? What did Bonnie sacrifice?" I questioned as I ran to him for a hug. I looked over at Damon worryingly as I hugged Jer.

"Bonnie… she died trying to save me from going to the other side again. I can still see her though. Remember I can talk to ghosts. She appeared to me briefly before I ran here to tell me Silas was intruding your home." Jeremy Explained. "She said she'll explain more later. But from what I got out of her… Stefan, he is Silas' doppelganger."

"What?" I gasped.

"Gilbert, where is Stefan? What has Silas done to him?" Damon was now concerned. His brother was in danger and he wanted nothing more than to save him.

"Bonnie said she'll explain when she gets here at 7."

We all looked at each other shell-shocked, Stefan has a doppelganger, my best friend was dead. But Jer was back. My brother… back from the dead. Just what Bonnie promised?! I was grateful.

_**Hi. Thanks for reading please review and my next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow night, Saturday(UK time). Much love and please share with friends and review ^^ xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Damon:**

I looked over at Jeremy while he was explaining what happened to Bonnie. Little witch was dead. She sacrificed her own life for her best friend's brother. I admired that, I admit. He seemed shaken that he was still alive, he didn't want Bonnie to go this way. His grief made him look older than he was, he was grieving with Elena. Elena too, was shaken by Bonnie's death which was understandable. They were friends for as long as she could remember.

Time was going very slowly. Minutes felt like hours, hours felt like days. Time was ticking. Every minute we sat around waiting for 'Ghost Bonnie' was a minute wasted for us to find Stefan. It was the least I could do. He was my brother and he sacrificed his life for me before. I owed him.

"Screw this. I NEED to go out and look for him." I explained.

"Damon no, Don't. Please wait-" I said.

"I can't just stand here and wait around for a _ghost_" I said sarcastically.

As I was walking over to my coat, Gilbert shouted "Damon. SIT down. She's here. Bonnie is here. Right there, beside Elena. Now please grab your bourbon and shut it for once."

"Ouch." I replied, and did and he said. "Make it quick, witchy."

It was unusual to see Jeremy sit there and just smile and laugh at what looked to be an empty seat. I couldn't help but stare in wonder. But it wasn't empty, not to him.

**Jeremy**

"I can see you looking at me like that, Damon." I grimaced at him, then turned and smiled at Elena.

"Bonnie." I smiled, "Tell us, what is going on?"

"Silas… Apparently, because he is immortal, there is no way to die, right? Well he realised that the only way to balance the nature was to… to hurt Stefan. Kill him. According to my grams, Silas and Stefan are in a chain of doppelgangers, like Elena. I don't quite understand it just yet. My grams is talking to the other witches to find out more." She explained.

"But, do you know where Stefan is exactly?" I asked a final time.

"Well no, not exactly. But the last known place he was, was dumping Silas, right? Damon knows where he went too. Once you get there, there has to be some clues. I'm sorry I can't help anymore." She smiled. I could tell she was disappointed in the lack of information.

I turned to Damon, "Apparently, to balance nature, Silas needed his doppelganger to pass over. She doesn't quite understand it yet, her grams is communicating the other witches." I paused before continuing, "She wants you to go to wherever Stefan was taking Silas. Look for some clues. It's all we got yet."

"Thanks Bonnie. I love you…" Elena commented, and put her hand out on the couch, as if she was waiting to feel Bonnie holding her. Elena looked at me and I confirmed to her that bonnie was holding her hand also. Elena closed her grip and smiled. "I miss you Bonnie."

"She misses you too." I told her. This made her day. I hated seeing elena so fragile. She needed Bonnie. "Now, go. Go with Damon and help him find Stefan."

"Yes, of course… I love you, Jer. Both you and Bon" She said quickly while running swiftly out the door after Damon who had stormed out.

**ELENA:**

"Damon?" I shouted, "Where are you? I'm coming too!" I paused to hear his answer.

"I'm… I'm in the car." His voice was shaky. I didn't understand why, but I went on.

When I got in and sat down, I felt something behind me, like someone breathing. Then it hit me. Silas.

"Hello, Elena. It's nice of you to finally join us." He smirked. "Now, Damon, drive. Don't do anything stupid or your previous Elena here will pay for it."

I gasped and looked and Damon worryingly. He turned away. Clearly he seen the desperation in my facial expression. My life was in the line and I had no idea how to stop Silas.

_***SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! MY NEXT CHAPTERS WON'T BE AS SHORT I PROMISE! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT SO FAR. PLEASE CONTINUE TO SHARE ON TWITTER & REVIEW. MUCH LOVE XX***_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonnie:**

"You hungry, Jer?" I asked.

"No… just worried for Stefan. He was always there for Elena. He doesn't deserve to be in danger." He scowled.

"I know. But Damon will do whatever he can to save him. Their bond is so amazing. They'd risk their lives for one another." I replied.

We sat in quiet for a while, staring out the window. It was a beautiful autumn day. The sun was up and leaves were falling to the ground. The colour of the leaves was magnificent. It was like a falling rainbow. Nature was oh-so beautiful. Just as I was daydreaming, Jeremy rose from his seat. I looked at him confused.

"I'm going to the bathroom", he confirmed.

* * *

"So, Jeremy… Are you getting used to the land of living again? I'm finding it hard as a ghost." I tried to change the subject for a while.

"It's strange. Being dead for a while then coming back to live… But I mean I did it before right? Remember Damon snapped my neck before. Elena hated him for a while. I still miss you though. You got me through so many things. I just want to hold you." He sighed.

"You won't have to wait forever. I'll get back to you." I blurted out without realising. Grams told me to keep my mouth closed. Oh, Clumsy me.

"You're dead. I won't get to feel you presence unless I'm dead too. What do you mean I won't have to wait forever?" he was confused. I had to explain now, I couldn't lie.

"My grams was talking to the other witches. She came by when you went to the bathroom. Apparently, there is a way to get back to the land of living by using expression. We just have to channel enough energy with one witch who is still living… Lucy." I explained, but he looked confused when I said who was helping us so I continued, "Lucy is the witch that helped Katherine until the evening of the masquerade ball. I later found out that night that she was a Bennett witch. She's related to me."

"So, there is a possible way for you to come back then?" I saw the glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Maybe, but don't get too attached to the idea. It's only a possibility. She will be with my grams soon. She has learned of a bad situation that she has to deal with first. I have to go now to my grams. Take care, won't you?" I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, although he didn't feel it, I did.

"Goodbye Bon… I love you." He called as I was walking out the door. I turned around gave him a smile, and walked on out.

**DAMON:**

I looked at Elena. She was visibly in fear. Silas was breathing threats in her ear and I made one wrong move, she'd have to pay for it.

"So, Silas… How was the land of stone?" I said sarcastically.

"So… Damon. Is this how you interact with people when your girlfriend's life is in danger?" He paused, waiting for an answer before continuing. "I know my shadow-self had a thing for the lovely _Elena_… maybe we could get talking instead of killing you."

"Nice try, Mr Stone age." I replied calmly.

"Pull in here and get out. Both of you." He said sharply. Just as we got out of the car, Silas tumbled to the ground, holding his head. He seemed to be in agony.

We turned around and seen a slim figure standing there. It was definitely a witch. But how did she know what was going on.

"Damon, Elena." She greeted us. "Bonnie's grams gave me the heads up. I'd go if I were you two now, he will only be in pain for a few hours."

"Thanks, whoever you are. Are you related to Bonnie? You look so alike." Elena commented.

"Yes, I am child. Now go. I may be more powerful than what Bonnie was, but he is stronger than many vampires, and he will get out of this spell in a few hours." She finished, and Damon and I swiftly went off in our vampire speed.

"Witches are weird. How can they communicate with dead witches" Elena sounded confused, but grateful all the same.

"I agree. Witches _are_ weird. But that's the way nature intends things to be, a mystery. They're a gift to help us, in a way I guess. The Bennett's at least."

We were nearly at the quarry. I could see Elena looking at me, in the corner of my eye. She looked at me in wonder, as if she was amazed at what I said. "What?" I laughed.

"Did you just say you appreciate the Bennett witches?" She giggled.

"Yes. They're helping me get to find my brother. I appreciate anything that helps me with that." I said reflectively.

"I understand." She said, as if she was satisfied with my answer. She concentrated on finding Stefan now.

We both needed him back in our lives and we only had a few hours of uninterrupted time to do that. It was a race against the clock if you'd like.


	5. Chapter 5

ELENA:

By the time we reached the quarry, it was dark. The only thing that was guiding our way was the moonlight. Luckily tonight the moon was unusually bright. Even though it was dark, I still felt safe with Damon's presence. He was my protector, my love and my everything. I looked over at him and his hair was perfectly tossed behind his ears. Not a hair out of place… even after all that running, he was still perfectly presented. However, looking closely at his face, you could see the vulnerability in his eyes. He needed Stefan in his life. No matter how much bickering they had done over the years, they always got past that. I admired that in them. Their bond was unbreakable. Even when I came into their lives, I had them fighting for my love. That was selfish of me not to choose. Now, when I finally chose Damon, to set Stefan free, this happens. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Where should be look first?" I asked him, awaiting his reply.

"We should look for car tracks. Stefan drove here so there should be clues."

We started walking as we left the forest and entered the quarry. We went through the forest as it was better for us, we could use our vampire speed to get here quicker. It was an hour since we left Lucy and Silas. I recalled Lucy saying that we would only have a few hours free of Silas so I picked up my speed slightly, walking ahead of Damon.

"Over here. There are tyre marks. Come on Damon… we might find something over here." I told him.

We began running the track in search for clues. We were desperate. "Elena, there a foot prints walking the opposite way. They are fresh. My guess is that they're Silas'." He guessed. I agreed, who else would travel here for no reason?

When we got closer to the cliff, we could see something in the distance. A CAR! Stefan's car! Damon saw it at the same time as I and we began running hand in hand. Again, the fact that he held my hand made me feel so safe. He was definitely my new safe haven. Nothing compared to being with him. However, there was still a part of me that ached for Stefan. He was my first love… and that love was very much real. But now that my heart belonged to Damon, Stefan felt more like a protective brother to me.

"It's empty." He referred to the bag that Silas was kept in. "Stefan must have just realised this before he appeared." I looked at him in wonder, trying to imagine what he was telling me.

"Let's search the car, Damon."

Nothing seemed unusual in the front or back seats. All that was to be seen was a few wet tissues. Clearly Stefan would have used these after Lexi's passing. He had to go through saying goodbye to his best friend again. Of course he was a lot to cry.

When we got to the trunk of the car, all that was to be found was two torches. One for Stefan and one for Lexi I guessed. Nothing appeared unusual to me.

Damon stiffened. "What's wrong Damon?" I asked worryingly.

"The safe. The safe is gone. He brought a safe to put Silas in to dump him in the lake…" He trailed off.

"You don't think…" I stumbled on my words slightly. "That Silas may have-"

"I hope not, Elena. I honestly hope not, but there is only one way to find out." He answered.

"You're not honestly thinking on jumping in there with no protective gear, are you?" A voice from behind said. It was Matt.

"What do you want Donovan?" Damon snapped.

"Hi, Matt" I said.

"Jeremy told me you were going here to search for Stefan. I feared the worst, as usual, so I brought a few diving suits and Tyler." He explained as Tyler walked toward us from the distance. "Two vampires are better than one, right? I'll keep Elena Company."

"Wow, thanks Donovan, nice move." Damon actually kind of sounded grateful. "How is Tyler back? I thought he was _banished_ from Mystic Falls?"

"Klaus let me come back. I'm not entirely sure just yet but I'll be finding out. In the meantime, let's get these suits on and search." Tyler answered as he was close enough to hear now.

Before I knew it, they were changed. It was only me and Matt left now and all we could do was wait to hear them calling if they found him.

"Keep positive Elena, they'll find him." He tried to cheer me up. I hugged into him looking into the sky. It was clear, stars and the moon lit up the area around us. I loved Matt's hugs. They were comforting.

DAMON:

As soon as I got my diving suit on, Tyler and I launched ourselves into the ocean. Thanks to Matt, he had a torch connected to the head cover. I didn't want to show too much gratitude though. I was still mean old Damon to them, I thought.

It took me a while to concentrate again on what I was actually doing, because the water was so chilling and it took my breath away for a moment. I glanced around to see if Tyler was still by my side and he was. I pointed in the direction I was heading next, and he responded by putting his thumb up. And he followed swiftly behind me.

About 15 minutes into the search, we could see something. I signalled to Tyler to follow me and he did so. There it was. The safe. But was it empty, or was Stefan inside? I paused for a moment. Then Tyler pushed me out of the way giving me a look of confusion as to why I was just staring at the safe.

He was struggling to open it underwater, so I moved to the over side and got a grip of the handle. It took a few moments, but we finally managed to unlock it. Now, it was the moment of truth.

As we gradually opened it from behind, we could see him. He was there, helpless. He looked in bad condition, and I didn't like this, not one bit. I struggled trying to lift him out; his lungs were obviously filled with water. Tyler turned Stefan around so that he too could get a grip on him. And off we went, trying to reach the surface again. It was hard carrying a lifeless body to shore.

Eventually we made it. It took a lot of effort and strength, but the emotional mood that I was in helped me to focus.

"ELENA! MATT! WE GOT HIM, HELP US CARRY HIM IN!" Tyler yelled as loud as he could. And before I knew it, there was Elena, coming at the speed of light, with Matt on her shoulders. I had a feeling that that would've been hilarious in different circumstances, but I didn't dwell on it.

The good thing about Matt being here, he knew CPR. I don't know how he learned, but he was exactly what we needed right now. As we watched Matt trying to bring Stefan around again, I could feel my heart beating at high speed. Elena noticed how impatient I was and she came and held my hand. She wasn't afraid to show her affection to me anymore, and I was grateful. I loved her, and I still found it quite hard to come around to the fact that I had gotten the girl. But that wasn't the problem at the minute.

Suddenly, Stefan gasped for air. I felt a sudden relief that felt amazingly good. I gripped Elena hand more. Stefan was clearly finding it hard to get his breath back. He was choking up more water than I realised were possible to swallow.

"How…" Stefan was finding it tough to get it out, "How did you find me?"

"It was easy brother. I could tell he wasn't paying enough attention to his hair!" I joked.

"Funny!" Stefan smiled. "Where is he now?" He was referring to Silas.

"Lucy took care of him. He'll be back in action though soon, so we better get out of here and get you to rest up" I answered.

We quickly packed our things and vanished. Just in time, because I could sense another presence as we were leaving. I just hoped it wasn't Silas.

**** Next Chapter will be uploaded Wednesday! I have Uni tomorrow and Tuesday! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Much love xox****


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER NOTE: Begins with a scene between Caroline and Tyler. **_

**CAROLINE**

I sat alone in my house all day, alone. No phone-calls, no text messages and not even the daily voicemail from Klaus begging me to come to New Orleans with him. Where were my friends? I felt so alone. I know it was only for a day but I didn't like to be alone, I never did.

Later that night I heard a knock on the door. Who was here this late? It's bad manners not to show up all day and then show up at 10.30pm, I thought. I walked over to the door and put my class of wine down at the table in the hallway. I didn't bother using the peep hole, I should've because anyone could've been at the door! However, when I opened the door, I got the biggest surprise ever. Tyler!

"Oh My God! Tyler! You're here!" I filled with happiness seeing him in front of me with the cheesiest grin on his face. I jumped into his arms and kissed him. He lifted me up and walked into the house, while I was still kissing him. Was this real? My life felt amazing. Although, something still felt like it was missing. I got out of his arms, and I started to unbelt his trousers, but he stopped me. "Stop, Caroline. We need to talk."

I looked at him funny. But then I realised, the smile he gave me at the door was a smile full of gratitude. Not love. He was glad I persuaded Klaus to let him come back, but only because there was something on his mind. "What's wrong Tyler? You look like something is bothering you…" I paused, waiting for an answer.

"Look, Car. I've been away for a long time… I only came back to thank you, really. I don't think our relationship is going to work after so long apart. And I don't even know how you _persuaded_ Klaus to let me come back." He said _persuaded_ sarcastically, as if I got with Klaus.

"What do you mean how I persuaded Klaus? I love you Tyler, I wouldn't touch another man when I'm already in a relationship! You know that best! I wouldn't kiss you when I was with Matt, did i? And as to how you were allowed back, it was a graduation present from him. He saw how unhappy I was without you, Tyler. But honestly, I don't think you care anymore. Why can't you come back?" I cried. I was hurt to be accused of this.

"Yeah, sure Caroline, I remember. But you had the urge to kiss me back then! Just like you have to urge to be with Klaus, but you keep denying it to yourself." He paused. "And I can't come back because I've met someone. We're over, Car. I'm sorry."

Why? After so long of fighting to get him back, he breaks up with me? My life was a disaster.

I fell to the ground in tears. My heart was breaking, the pain overwhelming. "Get out Tyler." It just about got out because I was sobbing so hard.

"Caroline, please. Just hear me out."

"GET OUT NOW TYLER! IT'S OVER YOU SAID. I HELD UP HOPE FOR US THROUGHOUT THIS AND YOU NEVER RETURNED ANY OF MY CALL!" I screamed. The anger was overtaking me, "SO WHAT IF I HAD ONE OR TWO DIRTY THOUGHTS OVER KLAUS, BUT I NEVER SLEPT WITH HIM. OBV-" He interrupted me.

"Stop shouting Car! Please…" he said.

"I WILL NOT STOP SHOUTING! I'M ANGRY. OBVIOUSLY YOU SLEPT WITH THIS MYSTERY WOMAN THOUGH, SHE MUST BE SO FREAKING FABULOUS. GET THE HELL OUT NOW!" I screamed. I couldn't control my rage.

"Fine. I didn't want our relationship to end this way. I'm sorry." He said, as he walked out the door.

Tears were tripping down my face, constant thoughts going through my head. _"Why?" "He cheated on me." "What did I do to deserve this?" _I couldn't stop thinking like this. I got up and pushed the table over, my anger was controlling me now. Everything on the table smashed to smithereens. I sped up to my room and smashed all the pictures of Tyler and I also.

Eventually, I dropped to the floor in pain and I conked out, sleeping. A few hours later the pain was still there, but it was bearable now. I lifted my phone of my bed to phone Bonnie. I needed her. Before I got the chance to do that, I saw that I had ten missed calls, from Jeremy? I decided that I'd go around immediately and see what was happening… Jeremy is dead. How can I be getting phone-calls from a dead person? I decided to phone Elena.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Elena it's Caroline. How am -" I got interrupted.

"Sorry, Car… I can't talk. Come around here sure. Stefan has been hurt so we're looking after him."

"I've one question, where you using Jer's phone to call me?

"No… he was. Please just come around and I'll explain. Talk then. Bye" she ended the call. _He was?_ Jeremy? This day seemed to be getting weirder than yesterday.

Just as I got my coat on, I heard a knock on the door. I grabbed my keys on my way out and I didn't intend on letting anyone in now. I opened the door and there was Stefan. _Wasn't he hurt?_ I thought to myself, but said nothing. Something weird was going on and I didn't knw what.

"Stefan! Hi. What's going on?" I greeted.

"Can I crash here with you for a bit?" He asked.

"Sure but I'm going to pick my mom up first. I won't be long." I walked on after he smiled to me. I waved to him as I backed out the driveway. I instantly phoned Stefan's phone.

"Hello? Caroline? It's Elena. Are you on your way?" she said.

"Yeah but is Stefan with you?" I shakily asked.

"Yep, he's right beside me, why?" she sounded worried now, and she was right to be.

"Because I just saw him in mine now… I told him I was picking my mom up. I'll be right over." I said.

"Okay, don't even think about going back alone Caroline. I'll explain _EVERYTHING_ when you get here. Be careful."

This frightened me. But Elena obviously knew the answer to what was going on, and I had to find out now.


	7. Chapter 7

**STEFAN**:

I was just coming around. I had the most frightening situation happen to me. I had never experienced this much pain. Gradually the pain began to wear off and I was feeling much better. The only thing keeping me going now was the warmth of the fire. It felt so cosy and warm compared to the freezing cold temperature of the lake. Plus, for the first time ever, human or vampire, my hair was a mess. It pained me even more to realise that.

I happenings of that night was like a vicious circle in my mind. It was all I could think about… over and over and over. To get it out of my mind for good, I began thinking that getting Silas out of the picture was the only option. Elena and Damon agreed. The three of us were hoping that Caroline would help out. However, Elena said she sounded very upset on the telephone.

"Hold on, Caroline is phoning Jeremy's phone. He's out in the yard. I'll answer." Elena announced.

Soon after her phonecall with Caroline, her face dropped. "Elena, what's wrong with you?" Damon asked worryingly.

"Caroline said that she just let Stefan into her house… She realised something was wrong because I said you were injured… It's Silas." She went quiet collecting her thoughts before continuing. "She's on her way over now, She told him she had to pick her mom up… Let's hope he bought it!"

We all sat in quiet for the next 10 minutes starring at the fireplace. We were all too worried about the fact that Silas was bunking off in Caroline's house. We needed an action plan and fast, but first Caroline needed to know the full story! Suddenly, before we knew it, someone was pounding at the door. "It's me guys, let me in!" Caroline yelled.

Damon let out a sigh of relief and walked out to the door to allow Caroline to enter.

* * *

A few hours later, after all was explained, Caroline was in shock. She didn't understand why no one involved her in all this. Why didn't anyone tell her about Bonnie? She just stood there starring out the window angrily suddenly, so I walked over to see what was wrong. When I beside her I seen Tyler walking over toward the house with Lucy.

"Hey Car… You ok? You seem to have something on your mind?"

"Tyler. He cheated on me. We're over. After all this time of me fighting to get him back, he was in bed with her every night."

This was getting awkward. How was I supposed to comfort her now? "Oh Caroline… I'm-" She interrupted me.

"You're sorry, I get it. That's why I said nothing until I see him coming here. Suppose that's his mystery woman, what a slut." She said, sounding paranoid.

"No, that's-" Again, she interrupted me. I was getting pretty annoyed not being allowed to finish my sentences, but I said nothing.

Just as Tyler walked in the door Caroline exploded on him, "You have some cheek coming here after breaking up with me. I told you to stay away from me."

"Leave him alone, he's moved on", Lucy replied. Was Caroline right?

"Oh, sorry slut, but who asked you're opinion? Why don't you both go back to your hideout as if Klaus was still looking for you. My life was better off then." She replied. Ouch.

"Alright Car… Enough! Damon asked us BOTH to come here. So you'll just have to suck it up. And so what, I fell in love with her. I haven't seen you in months, we've fallen apart." Tyler replied sternly.

When Damon came into the room, he had this smirk and said "Steady on Blondie. We all have to stick together for now.

A few minutes later, Damon was finally finished explained the situation to Tyler and Lucy. Lucy then explained that she could perform the same spell that Bonnie cast before dying if Silas is held still. Then all we can do is hope that Lucy doesn't die.

"At least until he was locked in the safe and underwater" Caroline whispered to me. "Silas would be stuck then anyways" she giggled. I couldn't help but laugh at her silly humour.

The plan now was for Caroline and Matt to go to her house through the front door. They would get talking to him as if they really believed it was Stefan. Damon, Lucy and I would enter through the back and pin him to the ground and Lucy cast the spell.

**MATT**

This was a very frightening ordeal for me. I was the only human of the bunch and was being used as a distraction. Great. Caroline assured me that nothing would happen to me. I believed her, but I still had my doubts.

We got out of the car at Caroline's place and walked inside. "Hey Stefan. Mom got called back to work. I brought Matt back to chill!"

"That's no problem. Hi Matt what's up?" He acted innocent.

"Not a lot, Rebekah and I are leaving for the summer tomorrow… Thought I'd let you guys know I was going."

This silly chit chat continued until suddenly out of nowhere, Stefan and Damon plummeted on top of Silas. They struggled for a few minutes; the spell wouldn't work until he was barely moving. I turned around and saw Klaus running up the driveway.

"Did you call him?" I said to Caroline. She nodded in confirmation after she saw him run in the door to help the boys. He was exactly what we needed. He was, of course, stronger than the rest and now the spell was able to be performed. Silas' features then turned to stone. It was disturbing to look at, I had to turn away.

* * *

Later that day, they had him locked in the safe and thrown in the safe. That was the end of Silas, at least I hoped it was!

**CAROLINE**

"Thanks for coming Klaus. I know you had to drop everything to come here…" I sighed.

"Caroline, love… don't apologise. You know I'd do anything for you. What's wrong sweetheart?" He asked me, concerned.

"What do you mean what's wrong?" I played dumb.

"You're clearly upset about something. I expected you to be jolly and… well… not here. I thought you'd be with Tyler" He replied. I guess it was time to come clean.

"Tyler broke up with me. He met that bitch, Lucy, wherever he went… and that's why" I went silent trying to control my tears, but I couldn't they were streaming out now. "that's why he was too busy to answer any of my voice messages" I sobbed.

Klaus came over and held me in his arms. He just held me. I felt safe. But why was my heart pounding 100 times faster than normal?

"If you come to New Orleans with me, I promise… You'll be safe. I would never do that do you, Car. I know I've made a mistake with Hayley, but that wouldn't have happened if you had have been my girl" He confessed, and I had to look up at him, while he was still holding me, to see if he was being sincere. I believed him.

He wiped away my tears and said, "You deserve more in life Caroline." I put my hand on his cheek and without thinking, I moved in for a kiss. What was I doing? It felt right, my feelings for him were strong. I felt his soft, bourbon tasting lips rub against mine, and his tongue entered my mouth. The kiss was sensational, but I couldn't help but think on whether to go to NOLA or not, so I pulled back and asked him:

"Stay here. With me… at least until I'm ready to leave this all behind. I need time Klaus… but I need you to be here with me when I'm deciding"

He looked at me in surprise. He was definitely expecting a definite no from me. I waited for him to answer.

***Sorry about the Silas exit, i didn't know how else to eliminate him from the story. This was the best way in my opinion. Please Review :)***


	8. Chapter 8

*SAME DAY, DIFFERENT SCENE *

**BONNIE**:

Being a dead ghost was awfully weird. It felt like I was still the same person, only people couldn't see you. I also couldn't eat or drink, we didn't have to, but I still had a craving for a bag of salted chips. Since Lucy was helping out with my friends, my grams and i were waiting for her at the old witches' house. Many of us gathered here. They agreed that I should be allowed to live, and that I was unfairly taken from the world… but on one condition. Lucy had to control my expression magic and bring it down to natural magic again. It was the only way. I agreed to this because I would do anything to hold Jeremy, to hug Elena and Caroline and for them to see me. I hated this.

Whilst waiting with my grams, we were talking casually until my phone rang. Could I answer my phone when I was dead? It was Jeremy so my grams encouraged me to try. It was a success. Jeremy could hear me… No one only Jer.

"Bonnie… Lucy has just left. She told me to tell you that she and Tyler are on their way now. What is going on?" He quizzed.

"Why's Tyler coming?" I got confused. "Lucy just wants to channel some power of us, that's all." I lied; I couldn't tell him knowing that it could all go wrong. That wouldn't be fair to him.

"Tyler's, um, dating her now… Caroline is heartbroken." He replied. Wow. He moved on quick.

"Okay. I will come see you soon Jer. I love you…" I announced.

"Love you too. I miss you." He replied before ending the call. Even though I could see him every day, the fact that I could feel his touch was what I missed most. Death is cruel, when you don't find peace.

* * *

When Lucy finally arrived, she began channelling us again through her magic. Grams told me to stay still and not to fight the spell, no matter how hard it was. The last thing I remember about the spell was the excruciating pain I experienced. My body trembled from head to toe before I collapsed. It was too much for me. When I had finally awoken, I could hear my grams voice saying; _it worked Bonnie, we have set you free. I love you, and I will see you when the time is right._

I was now afraid to open my eyes. Yes, the pain had gone… but was my grams voice in my mind or was I just hoping so badly that it worked? I opened my eyes slowly. When I was able to open them fully, I realised I was in my bedroom. _IT WORKED! _I said to myself! How was this even possible? I didn't care now though, however. The fact that I was alive was overwhelming. My emotions were everywhere. Jer, Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Everyone would be able to see me again and I was ecstatic!

When I picked up the strength to get up, I headed straight to the kitchen. I was STARVING! When I opened the kitchen door, the smell of pancakes flooded my airways. "Lucy! Thank you so much. You brought me back." I babbled.

"Oh, give over and eat these pancakes! Don't mention it! You would've done the same for me if I were in your situation." She smiled while placing the pancakes on the table in front of me. I devoured the pancakes within seconds, they were so good!

"Look, I know I was only dead like a week… but these pancakes are amazing, Luce!" I complimented.

She let out a heartily laugh and said, "Thanks, I guess. Now hurry and finish… I'm sure you have much needed catching up with your boyfriend." She winked. I had to agree and let out a little giggle.

When I finished lunch… or breakfast… I got up and walked to the Salvatore house. The air in Mystic Falls was pretty chilly that day, but I appreciated the nature of it all. I came across a few withered plants while I was walking through the park, and I used magic to restore them. Nature was fantastic.

When I got to their house, I knocked on the door. Stefan answered.

"Bonnie?" he gasped.

"Yeah… I'll explain later. Is Jer in? I'd really like to see him. Please send him out but don't tell him it's me." I asked, calmly.

"Of course. Welcome back Bon." He finished and walked away to fetch Jeremy.

As I waited, I walked down to the lake at the side of the house. It was easily a good place to go to… to forget your troubles.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder which distracted me from my day dreams. "Bonnie?" Jeremy was behind me. I felt the urge to turn around and give him a huge hug. So I did. He wasn't expecting me to hook onto him like that, and we both fell to the ground. I couldn't help but giggle and he let out a huge laugh too. I looked into his eyes lovingly, and I thought that in that instant my life was perfect. I gently placed my hands on his cheeks and pulled my face in to kiss him. His soft, gentle lips brushed against mines, and he moved down to kiss my neck. It felt sensual and I let out a satisfied groan. He pulled back and laughed at me.

"How are you here? How is this possible?" He was delighted to feel my presence once again just as I was. I didn't want this moment to end.

I kissed his cheek and said, "Come inside. I'll explain it all clearly." He took me by the hand and we walked side by side into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Continued from Chapter 7)**

**KLAUS:**

Just as I was enjoying an intimate moment with the lovely Caroline, I thought I had ruined it by asking her to join me in New Orleans. However, her response was completely the opposite of what I was expecting. She wanted me to stay in Mystic Falls for a little bit longer so she could have time to realise if her feelings for me were real or not?

"You would consider coming to New Orleans with me if I stayed here for a week?" I quizzed, surprised.

"Yes. I don't really know how I feel just yet… It will help me get my shit together."

"Then there is something I have to tell you first, love. You deserve to know and you might not be so sure anymore." I confessed.

"Oh, this sounds ominous…" She sounded worried now, "Then please tell me, if I really need to know."

I pointed to the armchair to tell her to sit down, before I began to tell the story. I felt a lump in my throat as I was getting nervous, so I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Hayley and I… after I sent Tyler away, you were mad at me… we, um… we slept together." There. I told her. I closed my eyes as I couldn't bear to finish the whole story. I felt her hand touch my cheek.

"Klaus… we weren't together then! What happened in the past stays in the past, right? Isn't that how it works?" He seemed like she accepted me… but I had to tell her the whole story.

"That's not all. She's pregnant, Caroline. I'm going to be a father." I saw the look of disgust on her face as I told her. "I only found out before you graduation, Caroline. I didn't want this to happen." She turned around to walk out so I ran after her and pulled her back by the arm, "I want you Caroline. I _need_ you in my life. Don't let this ruin what you and I, us, could potentially have."

She starred into my eyes without speaking. She was processing. "I need time to think, Klaus. At least allow me that." I was after she said that that I realised I was still gripping her arm gently.

"Of course, Caroline… But please, don't let this ruin us." I begged as I let go of her arm. She walked out the room quickly, and soon I was alone. I felt empty. It was nearly as if someone had just ripped my heart out. I took a step aback before walking over to pour myself a glass of bourbon. It eased the pain.

* * *

**DAMON:**

"Elena… Wake up. It's time for you to meet Caroline. She text you last night about this _urgent meeting, _remember_?_" I said sarcastically, whilst waking her up.

She looked at her alarm clock before jumping up, as I expected. "Oh my God Damon, Is that the time? I have to meet Caroline in an hour!"

"Relax, jumpy! You're a vampire now! One of the perks is actually being able to get ready in twice the speed of a human." I half smiled. I knew she couldn't resist that smile. She leaned in for a kiss, and said "Okay, you're right. How is Stefan today? Is he feeling better?" She clearly knew I was up already since I was fully dressed.

"Yeah, he's getting there. But something isn't right with him since the accident. I'll get to the bottom of it, I just have to keep an eye on him for now."

A few moments later, Elena was ready to go and meet Caroline for breakfast. "I'll text you when I'm on my way back from Caroline's. I love you Damon." She grinned while walking toward the door.

"I love you too. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I smirked.

She turned around before closing the door and said "I can do a lot then, since you don't care about much" She remarked whilst laughing, and then closed the door. I loved that girl so much.

I turned around to go back into the kitchen but Stefan was blocking the doorway. "Stefan?" I said, concerned.

"Nope! Guess again, Damon! Thought you'd get rid of me that easy, huh?"

_SILAS! _I came to the realisation of who it really was. "How you'd get out?" I quizzed.

"Now, that would be telling now, wouldn't it? But I can tell you one thing, your friend Lucy isn't as powerful as she thought she was. Your friend Bonnie, deceased, was much more powerful. It takes expression to take down someone like me… to keep me down at least." He laughed. Obviously he didn't know Bonnie was alive again. However, I played along, acting afraid.

"So, you're telling me how you relieved yourself from the stone, but not how you got out of the safe?" I questioned.

He laughed. "And that's all you're going to know. Now excuse me while I go and _relieve_ my hunger."

* * *

He left. However, I knew he would be back. Why couldn't live as a Salvatore, or even a resident of Mystic Falls, be simple? I needed to think of an action plan… and fast.


	10. Chapter 10

**MATT**:

I was packing my bag to go travelling with Rebekah. I knew I was taking a risk going to the other side of the world with a vampire, an original vampire was crazy. But, I honestly felt safe with her.

"Matt? Are you in?" I heard Rebekah calling.

"Come on in… I'm packing." I said. I continued to do so until I heard the footsteps coming closer. Just as I was about to turn around I felt her grip my neck, very tightly. "Bek… what are you doing? That hurts you know… I'm not a vampire like you." I tried to bring my neck around to look at her, see what was going on. When I managed to turn my head around, I flinched. That wasn't Rebekah holding my neck. "Silas" I said, with fear clearly present in my voice. "What did you do with Rebekah, where is she?"

"Oh, she'll be fine. I just twisted her neck. But I'm peckish and I've heard that you're a very tasty snack." He sniggered.

I tried to escape and yelled "REBEKAH! HELP ME!" That was no use. Before I knew it his fangs were sunk into my neck. With every inch of blood drained, I was getting weaker. My life was slipping away from me and there was no way I could control it.

**REBEKAH**:

I had awoken, that conniving old man had snapped my neck on my way into Matt's house. While I was livid in self-pity, I suddenly heard Matt shout out "_REBEKAH! HELP ME!_" SILAS! Silas was with him. What was I to do? I panicked. I shook my head and ran for the Matt's en-suite. Matt had a door to leave the house from there, but Silas wouldn't know that. I peaked in the door toward the direction of Matt. I picked up a piece of wood on my way in and I sped in. I stuck the stake into his chest as best I could and he dropped Matt and I acted to catch him. Silas fled from the house.

"Matt? Matt! Answer me, Matt?" I begged. I tapped his face in the hope it would wake him up. But that was no use. The Gilbert ring was on his bed. _Why oh why did he take it off?_ I thought to myself.

The only option I had left was to feed him my blood. I sharply bit my wrist and put it by Matt's mouth. "Drink up, Matt! Oh, please drink it!" I sobbed. "You can't leave me like this. Especially not after we've made plans" I half joked, I couldn't lose him now, not after me accepted me for who I am."

I was crying so much I could barely see with the film of tears over my eyes. Before I knew it, Matt began choking. He was alive! "Matt! Oh thank God you're alright!" I praised. "Are you okay?" I questioned.

"Uh, yeah… I think so. Are you? I know he snapped your neck" He said while trying to control the blood gushing from his neck.

"Don't worry about me you fool" I laughed. "I'm fine. Now let me look after you-" I paused. I felt a presence. I placed Matt down in his bed. I heard something stir by the kitchen. I walked out the door and peaked out at the hallway. Nothing there… I guess I was just being over protective. I turned back around to face Matt while saying "Nothing…" I stopped. Silas. How did he get in this time? Before I got a chance to tackle him, he snapped Matt's neck.

"NO!" I screamed as Silas escaped. "No, no, no, no, no!" I said repeatedly. He wasn't ready to be a vampire… he didn't want to be! I had to phone Caroline, she knew Matt better than me, and she would know what to do.

She had the exact response I expected from her… _"What do you mean you fed him your blood?!" He isn't cut out for the vampire life." _And when she calmed down _"I'll be right around to help him adjust to this."_

* * *

When Caroline had arrived, she brought Damon, Stefan… and Bonnie? "I thought you were dead, witch?"

"I guess you thought wrong then, huh?"

Damon, Caroline, Bonnie and I went into the kitchen to discuss the issue. Nik was also sitting there. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I turned to him.

"Never mind what am I doing here, and for your information Caroline invited me, sis. Maybe you should concentrate on Matt for now." He was right. Matt was more important. We all walked back into the room, and Stefan was on the ground. When we got further in, Silas was right beside Matt, holding him captive with a stake. Everyone stopped walking forward and begged Silas to let him go. When we had him convinced that we weren't going to make any stupid moves, Bonnie walked into the bedroom, using her expression to bring Silas down. Blood began gushing from his ears…. His nose… and before we knew it, he was on the ground. His hands gripping his head. Bonnie was in destruction mode. For once I was grateful to have her around.

When he stopped moving, Damon stepped forward toward him, and pulled out his heart. He was gone. Dead. We were finally free to live our lives with no fear. At least for now anyways.

"I guess this is why he had to weaken Stefan. For him to die, he had to threaten the life of his doppelganger. Stefan will get back to normal now again now that he is dead." Bonnie confirmed. Everyone was so relieved, but it just seemed too good to be true. Thankfully, Nik and I were leaving for NOLA after Matt and I's summer. I guess I was truly free from all the drama Now all was left to do was to enjoy the summer, with my new vampire boyfriend.

**END**

**Many thanks to all of you who have read this fanfiction. I am grateful for all your support. It was shorter than planned but I didn't want you to lose interest as i wasn't sure what to base the rest of the story on, so It was best to end it now. Much love xox**


End file.
